<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>17 татуировок by Heidel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109811">17 татуировок</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel'>Heidel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Losers (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, M/M, Tattoos, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Покажите мне человека с татуировкой, и я покажу вам человека с интересным прошлым." (c) Джек Лондон</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen, Jolene/Linwood "Pooch" Porteous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>17 татуировок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/674209">17 tattoos</a> by storm_petrel.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Под правой лопаткой у Клэя вытатуирован кленовый лист, потому что его отряд находился на борту американского авианосца "Принстон", когда тот подорвался на мине в Персидском заливе в далёком 91-ом году, и "Атабаскан", корабль военно-морского флота Канады, эскортировал повреждённое судно с поля сражения, а напоследок оставил им ящик пива. В отпуске, уже после Кувейта, Клэй встретился с несколькими офицерами с того корабля и, после <i>очень</i> большого количества виски, как-то так получилось, что он обзавелся канадской морской татуировкой. У двух других старшин с "Атапаска" после этой встречи остались звездно-полосатые тату на бедрах и задницах, так что Клэй считает, что ещё удачно отделался. Но это было очень давно. Все татуировки Клэя старые. </p><p>2. Изображение Девы Марии вытатуировано у Кугара на груди, прямо над сердцем, и она прекрасна, это одна из лучших его татуировок, хотя когда он сделал её, мать отшлепала его по рукам, несмотря на то, что ему уже было двадцать два, и отругала за богохульство. Двадцать пять прекрасных лучей пламени окружают Деву ореолом, словно сияние свечи. Они появились позже, после того как их отряд побывал в Боливии. А ещё позднее в её руках появилось сердце. Там, в серебристом ажурном переплетении вен, такими мелкими буквами, что его едва можно прочитать, вытатуировано имя.</p><p>3. Пирсинг в брови Аишы появился после того, как в Боготе её подстрелили торговцы оружием. Ей было девятнадцать, и она была безрассудно самоуверенна, за что и поплатилась. Она доползла до своей квартиры вблизи промышленного района и трясущимися руками, при помощи пары щипцов — их пластиковые ручки были липкими от крови, — вытащила пулю из бедра. Аиша провела две недели на консервированном супе, водопроводной воде и морфине, и каждый раз, когда она пыталась встать, её либо рвало, либо она падала обратно. Она помнит большую часть происходившего, и мучительная, невыносимая <i>беспомощность</i> была, вероятно, самым худшим из всего. Когда Аиша снова смогла ходить, она отправилась в тату-салон, где черноглазая женщина держала её за руку — желая, очевидно, успокоить её, хотя в этом совершенно не было необходимости — пока прокалывала ей левую бровь. Аиша сделала это по нескольким причинам, но наиболее важная из них, вероятно, заключалась в том, чтобы убедить саму себя в том, что дырка в её теле не стала концом этого чёртового мира.</p><p>4. Клэй был в жутком смятении, когда ему поручили руководство его первым отрядом, он был слишком молод и слишком напуган, а ещё нисколько не сомневался в том, что каждый мог увидеть его неуверенность. Оглядываясь назад, он понимает, что, вероятно, скрывал всё так же умело, как и любой другой офицер-новичок. Однако в то время он сделал себе чуть ниже сердца татуировку с изображением орла, потому что ничто, кроме ДДТ и высоковольтных линий, не может повредить этим ублюдкам.</p><p>5. На пальце Пуча, на том месте, где должно быть надето обручальное кольцо, неброскими тёмными чернилами вытатуировано имя Джолин. Он набил эту тату за неделю до того, как сделал ей предложение, поэтому был чертовски рад, когда она согласилась. Где бы они ни были — на заданиях или в бегах, — каждую ночь, перед тем как пойти спать, Пуч надавливает на эту татуировку большим пальцем, чтобы успокоиться и приманить удачу.</p><p>6. Дед Кугара вместе со своими братьями в 1936 году пересек Атлантику и отправился в Испанию, чтобы сражаться в гражданской войне. Все мужчины в семье Кугара носят эту татуировку: череп на республиканском флаге с надписью <i>muerte a los fascistas*</i>. У его отца это тату на правом плече, у Кугара — на левом. Он помнит, как когда он был маленьким, он проводил пальцами по татуировке на дедовом бицепсе, который даже спустя годы по-прежнему был твёрд как железо.</p><p>7. Клэй ничего не рассказывает о бабочке. Даже когда Дженсен предлагает ему всё свое порно и обещает в течение двух суток не говорить ни слова.</p><p>8. На внутренней стороне правого запястья Аишы вытатуировано имя её матери. Позже она пожалела о том, что что-то настолько сокровенное находится на её коже там, где каждый может это увидеть. Поэтому она вытатуировала поверх имени чёрные и красные хризантемы. Аиша всё ещё может разглядеть его, но только потому, что знает, что оно там есть. </p><p>9. Бык на правой руке Дженсена появился одной долгой, долгой ночью в Сиднее, где он проводил отпуск после своей первой командировки в Афганистан. Той ночью Дженсен был настолько пьян, что сделал предложение руки и сердца тату-мастеру (он был лысым, с бородой, как у Алана Мура, и ему, вероятно, уже перевалило за шестьдесят). Это сняли на видео, которое даже было выложено в интернете и волшебным образом исчезло оттуда некоторое время спустя. Дженсен считал, что мог бы опозориться гораздо сильнее, и гордился этим быком, как доказательством. Три дня спустя в своем кармане он нашёл номер телефона татуировщика.</p><p>10. На спине у Рока вытатуирован Адский пёс. Он выглядит на удивление реалистично, со свирепо оскаленными зубами и сетью скрещивающихся линий оптического прицела на мускулистой ляжке. В Чечне осколки от заминированного автомобиля изрезали верхнюю часть изображения и оставили шрам, из-за которого кажется, будто у пса поврёжден глаз. Рок решил, что это не слишком его волнует, потому что теперь они куда больше походят друг на друга.</p><p>11. Колючая проволока на руке Пуча едва заметна.</p><p>12. На левом бицепсе Дженсена вытатуирован Лев, знак зодиака Сары и Эммы, потому он думал, что, быть может, его бык чувствовал себя одиноко.  </p><p>13. Весёлая мультяшная пчёлка вытатуирована у Аишы на щиколотке, потому что она вызывает у неё улыбку. </p><p>14. У Кугара нет изображения пумы, потому что это было бы слишком банально. Зато на кисти его руки есть множество параллельных шрамов, которые остались с того времени, когда Кугару было шестнадцать лет и проклятый кот его подружки Лорен Яжевски, не подпускавший к ней ни одного парня, разодрал ему руку, едва только она начала снимать футболку. И это тоже считается, потому что было так же болезненно, как и все татуировки, которые он когда-либо делал. Ну а Лорен бросила его через две недели, в течение которых положение дел ни на йоту не изменилось.</p><p>15. В ту ночь, когда у них родился сын, Джолин прижала крошечную ручку ребенка к груди Пуча, прямо к его сердцу, и обвела каждый пальчик. Пуч нашёл парня, который сделал этот рисунок татуировкой. Когда Клэй позже увидел её, его взгляд немного смягчился, но он так ничего и не сказал по этому поводу.</p><p>16. Неровная линия вытатуирована вокруг кисти Рока только потому, что имеет подходящий размер, чтобы прикрыть имя и, быть может, дату.</p><p>17. Для отношений Дженсена в какой-то степени справедлив принцип пересчёта продолжительности собачьей жизни, когда месяц на самом деле следует считать за год, а год — за десятилетие. На данный момент это означает, что они с Кугаром продержались дольше, чем пятьдесят процентов американских браков. Дженсен сделал на спине татуировку с инициалами Кугара, отчасти чтобы напоминать себе о том, что Кугар всегда прикрывает его.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><i>* muerte a los fascistas</i> – (исп.) смерть фашистам</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>